


just a couple of guys bein' dudes

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Jersey Boys (2014), Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Tommy sucks Nick off behind the bowling alley.





	just a couple of guys bein' dudes

**Author's Note:**

> yup, finally back to jersey boys fic. and this time it's smutty jersey boys fic. you're welcome to the 6 of us still left in this fandom.
> 
> for kinktober day 6: blow jobs.

There's a chill in the air as Nick and Tommy stumble into the alleyway behind the bowling alley. It's not quite fall yet, it's only late August, but the cool breeze that blows through the air seems to hint at the colder weather that is to come.

Neither man really notices the coolness, though, as their cheeks are flushed from the many drinks they'd downed at the bar. They're left only to feel slight relief from the heat of the alley. 

There isn't a whole lot of room in the alleyway, so Nick winds up boxing Tommy in against the wall, bracing his hands against the bricks to keep himself from falling on top of the other man as his body sways. His head sinks into the crook of Tommy's neck, breathing against his skin. Tommy squirms.

"Nicky, stop," he says, giggling and attempting to push Nick away. "It tickles."

Nick lowers his head further and starts leaving open-mouthed kisses against Tommy's neck and shoulder. 

Tommy shuts his eyes and groans, his head falling back against the wall. 

" _ Nicky _ ," he says in an attempt to get the other man's attention.

It doesn't work.

Instead, Nick sinks to his knees and starts fumbling with Tommy's belt and the zipper of his pants.

"Nicky," Tommy tries again. He cards his fingers through Nick's hair, pulling lightly.

Again, Nick doesn't budge.

Instead, he gets Tommy's pants down around his knees, kisses his soft cock through his boxers. He slips his fingers underneath the waistband--

" _ Nicky _ ," Tommy snaps, raising his voice slightly and pulling harder.

Nick finally lifts his head and smirks. "What's a' matter, Tommy? Scared of gettin' caught? Havin' trouble gettin' it up or somethin'?"

Tommy bites his lip.

Nick's expression falls. "Are you really--?"

"It happens when I have too much to drink," Tommy says, pulling his pants back up. "Get up here."

Nick follows, rising to his feet again. Tommy pulls him into a kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip as he changes their positions, pushing Nick up against the wall. He pulls back and sinks to his knees.

"Tommy," Nick says and Tommy undoes his belt, pulling his pants down. "You don't have to--"

"I want to," Tommy says back. "At least one of us should be comin' tonight."

Tommy gets Nick's boxers down and spits into his hand. Nick's already half-hard, so it doesn't take much to work him up. When he's fully hard, Tommy gives him the same treatment Nick had done to him - giving him a little kiss on the head of his cock. Nick can't help but laugh and Tommy smiles. 

He leans in and wraps his lips around the head, sucking on it. He gives a few licks too before sliding down, taking as much of Nick in as he can, wrapping his hand around the rest.

In his drunken haze, it dawns on Nick that they have never really done something like this before. Not just the whole exhibitionism thing, but…  _ Tommy _ sucking  _ him _ off. It's usually the other way around. Or Nick wrapping a hand around both of them, jerking them off together. Or each of them watching as the other gets himself off, occasionally at the same time. 

Nick never really thought of Tommy as a  _ giver _ before. Somehow that was just never part of their dynamic. 

And somehow he also had it in mind that Tommy never sucked a dick before. Boy, was he wrong about that. No one is  _ that _ good with their mouth and has zero experience.

The whole time Tommy has been sucking Nick off, Nick's had his eyes shut. But now, he sneaks a glance at Tommy, looking at his plush pink lips wrapped around his cock, and he knows he's screwed.

" _ Shit _ ," Nick says, one hand braced against the wall, the other reaching for Tommy's hair, tangling in his curls and  _ pulling _ . "Tommy. Tommy, fuck, I'm close."

Tommy just hums around him, remaining in place, and the vibration as the sound travels through his skin has Nick seeing stars.

And to his surprise, Tommy swallows. Not all of it, but as much as he can. Only a little slips out of his mouth, and as Nick falls to his knees, joining Tommy on the ground, he swipes it away with his thumb. He's about to wipe it off on his pants when Tommy grabs his hand instead, pulling his thumb between his lips and licking it clean.

"Jesus Christ," Nick says. "Where did you learn to do that, Tommy?"

Tommy blushes. "I, uh… I've had some practice."

"With  _ who _ ?"

"I, uh… Joey and I have kinda…. messed around a few times."

"Oh," Nick says. "Was this… recently?"

Tommy smiles. "No. Right now, you're the only man for me, Machooch." 

Nick laughs. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, ended it in a bit of a weird place but i lost my drive at that point so i kinda didn't know how else to end it. any talk about Feelings just came out weird so i scrapped it and left it open-ended. i guess you can fill in the rest, if you want. (or if anyone wants a continuation in this 'verse, i can always write that too.)


End file.
